


Birthday Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, very light domme/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skye procured a small set of bed frame ties and a blindfold.“You said you fantasized about losing control.” She tossed the bag on the floor. “I want to help with that.”-In other words, it's Grant's birthday and this dorky couple celebrates it in a very fun way.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Birthday Boy

Ward’s birthdays were usually nothing to write home about. 

When he was a child, they were used as a way to throw extravagant parties. His parents would both get extremely wasted and none of their guests seemed to notice that the birthday boy wasn’t in attendance. Garrett celebrated them but not in a way that made Grant happy. By the time he was eighteen, his mentor thought he should be the type of guy who liked strip clubs. Being the awkward teenager he was, it was uncomfortable for all parties involved. 

Once he turned twenty two— a full fledged field agent— he made the executive decision to not commemorate it anymore. Other than the books Garrett would send him, nobody around him acknowledged the day.

That all changed when Skye entered his life.

She insisted on celebrating him. His thirty third birthday was chock full of boardgames on the bus and a wonderful ~~family~~ group dinner. The next one they celebrated together was two years later. He got a surprise present of her kissing him and telling him she forgave him for his betrayal. 

And now, after almost a year of them together, Grant wondered how she could possibly top her previous efforts.

Currently, she was curled in his arms in their bed. It was a Sunday morning and Skye had yet to wake up. Normally, Grant would be getting ready to start his morning workout routine. He decided to give himself a pass for the day. It was much more favorable to stay in bed with his beautiful girlfriend. The rising sun and soft rain of the windows gave the perfect atmosphere to the feeling of her warm embrace.

Skye stirred slowly. He watched her blink open her eyes before pressing a kiss to his bare chest. She gazed up at him with affection he never knew he wanted.

“Good morning.” Grant whispered.

She had a small smile on her lips.

“Happy birthday.” 

He pulled her tighter against him and they cuddled in silence for the remainder of the morning.

-

Later, when they were making breakfast, Grant cornered her into the counter. She was much too cute, honestly. In her little shorts and bralette, she drove him insane. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her. He debated how long the banana bread in the oven had left to cook. Maybe there would be enough time to sneak a hand down those tiny shorts and thank her for making him feel so special. 

Before he could act, Skye broke away from the kiss.

“I have plans today.” She said.

Ward smirked.

“Oh yeah?” He trailed a hand up her thigh, “What kind of plans?”

“I have, ‘Us,’ plans.” 

“I like the sound of that.”

Skye ran her hands up his naked torso before looping her arms around his neck to pull him back down for another kiss. He went willingly (and eagerly), loving the feel of her fingers on his neck. A shiver went down his back when she lightly scratched at the nape of his hair. 

The oven beeped, stopping him from deepening the kiss. Skye grinned at him. Reluctantly, Ward pulled away to pull out their banana bread. She took out plates and forks while he cut it up into squares. That, along with their fruit and bacon, made a decent breakfast. Plus, he had the wonderful view of his scantily clad girlfriend eating next to him.

He wasn’t sure where she got her outfit but it was one of his favorites. Since it was December, they cranked the heat up in their apartment. Her tan skin was on display underneath the thin fabric of her bra. The light blue lace was a stark contrast against her hair, which was in a loose ponytail. Looking as beautiful and sexy as ever, she was going to be the death of him.

Skye raised an eyebrow at him. Clearly, he had been caught staring. 

“What kind of, ‘Us,’ plans were you talking about?” He asked.

She placed a hand on his thigh. He felt her rub a thumb along the seam of his sweatpants.

“Just some things I wanted to try out.”

“Oh?” His eyes widened slightly, “What kind of things?” 

She gave him a knowing smile. 

“I’ll tell you after breakfast.”

Grant made sure to eat quickly after that. 

Skye volunteered to wash the dishes so he dried. She was talking to him about a movie she watched with Bobbi the other day but he was having a hard time keeping up. His ability to make witty conversation significantly decreased at the sight of her bent over the sink. He had the perfect view of her ass from his position by the counter.

“We’ve been together for a year,” She commented, handing him the last clean dish, “And yet you’ve been checking me out this whole morning.”

He laughed and put the plate away.

“That outfit doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” 

“Neither does your’s.” Skye placed her hands on her hips and leaned against the sink, eyeing him up.

Grant felt his ears turn pink.

“Like what you see, Johnson?”

She snorted— either at the mention of her other name or the nature of his words— and walked towards him. They ended up in the position they were before, except Grant was the one being pressed against the counter. He felt her rake her fingers roughly through his hair and he moaned against her mouth. He stroked his hand down her stomach, his destination clear.

Skye grabbed his wrist before he could get there.

“I have plans.” She repeated.

He leaned back against the counter.

“So you’ve said. Care to share?” 

She slid her hand from his wrist to link her fingers through his.

“I want to tie you up.”

Grant felt his mouth drop a bit. He wasn’t expecting that. Skye glanced down and bit her lip at his growing erection. His sweatpants displayed exactly how he felt. She took a step closer as she dragged her eyes back up to his.

“Do _you_ want me to tie you up?” She asked, voice lowering.

Her eyes were sparkling. He was sure she was teasing him. Unfortunately, his body still didn’t get the memo because he could feel his chest heating up. She grinned at him.

“Yeah. I’d, uh, like that.” He smiled back nervously.

“Good. Come on.”

Skye squeezed the hand she was holding and used it to slowly pull him to the bedroom. If the look on her face was anything to go by, this birthday was going to one of the best ones he’s ever had.

“What brought this on?” 

She glanced back at him and smirked.

“It’s your birthday.”

As if that was explanation. He ended up sitting on their bed while she rifled through their closet for god knows what. 

“I mean, why specifically this?”

How did she know he wanted this? Skye came out with a small black bag. She procured a small set of bedframe ties and a blindfold.

“You said you fantasized about losing control.” She tossed the bag on the floor. “I want to help with that.”

Grant felt his mouth get dry. He didn’t know what to say.

“Uh.”

Skye straddled him, draping the restraints over his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to take control baby?” 

He swallowed. Ward heard her lick her lips after trailing her fingers down his spine. He glanced down at the ropes.

“I—.” She rolled hips against his, causing him to shudder.

“Use your words, Grant.”

That proved to be difficult once she attached her wet lips to the space underneath his ear. 

“Yes.” He breathed, overwhelmed with the sensation.

She leaned back and took his chin in her hands.

“Yes, what?”

He was trying not to openly pant at this point.

“Tie me up,” Grant said, “Please.”

Skye grinned.

Having his arms attached to the bedposts by his girlfriend was not what Ward thought would happen today. That being said, he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Especially when Skye’s breasts hung invitingly in his face as she fastened the ropes. She laid the blindfold on his bed next to him, almost like a threat, before settling back down on his lap.

“Does that feel okay?” She rubbed her hands invitingly along his sides.

Ward swallowed and nodded.

“Shouldn’t we have a safeword or something?” He smiled, almost in spite of himself.

She laughed.

“I guess so. Isn’t that what people do?”

“You pick.”

Skye leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. She turned her head towards his bedside table, noticing the book he had been reading.

“Say, ‘Watchmen,’ if things get out of hand.”

He snorted.

“Dark, Skye.”

His girlfriend gave him one more peck before leaning back and fixing him with an interested look. He wondered what she had in store for him. Skye reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her bralet. Ward watched her slip the strap off of her neck. He registered that she tossed it on the floor but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her boobs.

“Since the moment I’ve met you, you’ve always liked these.”

Skye grabbed her tits and rolled them in her hands. He inhaled slowly through his mouth, trying to calm his beating heart. It was quite a sight, one that made his hands close into fists. 

“Can you blame me?” Grant remarked.

Skye smiled softly.

“No,” She licked one of her thumbs before teasing her nipple, “I really can’t.”

Jesus christ. She was sitting on his thighs, so close to where he needed her. He couldn’t imagine her doing this would ever get old. He loved watching her like this. Teasing herself in front of him. _Teasing him._ It was gorgeous.

Skye regarded his erection. He watched her trace the imprint of him through his sweatpants. Grant couldn’t help but shift his hips up towards her. She smirked at him. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” She asked. 

“Of course.” A gasp slipped his lips as she pressed her hand more firmly against him.

“You totally checked me out.”

He glanced back down at her boobs, then back to where she was touching him.

“Did I?”

Skye chuckled and moved off of him. He lifted his hips to help her take off his sweatpants. She made a pleased hum at his dick straining against the cotton of his boxer briefs. 

“We match.” She joked, straddling one of his thighs.

Grant had to clench his hands again when his girlfriend started to grind against his thigh. He watched her sway against him. If the heat radiating through her shorts gave any indication, she was as into this as he was. Skye brought her hand back to where he needed her. He let his eyes roll back at the contact. Fuck. Feeling her slide against him, knowing he was making her feel good was hot. But the sensations from her hand pressing against his dick was hotter.

“Grant.” She wanted his attention.

He watched with hazy eyes as she slowly lowered her head to his fabric covered dick. She mouthed at him through his boxers. Ward moaned her name when he felt the wetness of her tongue through the thin cotton.

“Baby.” He whimpered.

Normally, he would’ve locked his fingers in her hair. This time, he had nothing to hold onto. Nothing to stop himself from letting go. Already, she had reduced one of the most powerful secret agents in the world to a desperate man, begging for more.

“Do you want me to take these off, baby?” Skye asked before licking a long stripe up his dick.

Ward whined deep in his throat.

“Yeah.”

His girlfriend grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Use your manners, Ward.”

Holy fuck.

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” She teased

Skye slid his underwear off and he closed his eyes when he felt the fabric drag against him. He almost had the mindfulness to be embarrassed that he was _this_ horny when she hasn’t even touched his bare dick yet. She tapped his thigh.

“You keep closing your eyes. You might want to keep looking while you’re allowed.” She shot a pointed look at the blindfold laying next to him. 

He swallowed and nodded. Skye relaxed her body, laid down between his legs. Ward held his breath and watched as his dick disappeared in his girlfriend’s mouth. It was incredibly hot, feeling himself slip onto the warmth of her tongue. When she started to suck on his cock, he gasped.

“Holy shit, Skye.”

She slid off of him and pressed a small kiss to his penis, shiny with her spit. He let out a shaky breath. They both watched her unhurriedly jack him off. Skye always knew how to make him moan. She finally made eye contact as she moved her mouth to suck the tip of his dick as she twisted her hand around it.

Grant was already lost in it. His forehead was covered in sweat. He was pulling at the restraints and trying desperately hard not to thrust his hips up. All he could do was groan.

Skye started to suck him off again. The constant change of sensations made him want to scream. She was pressing her nails against his abdominals, leaving wonderful stinging scratch marks as she swallowed his dick down. He loved watching her mouth hollow around him. He knew it was rude but that was probably one of his favorite things in the world.

“Skye,” His hips stuttered a bit, “Baby, fuck!”

She smiled around his dick and he shuddered. It wasn’t long before he started to get overwhelmed with pleasure. Skye kept coaxing sounds out of his throat, especially when she hummed around him. He felt his dick hit the back of her throat. His eyes shut. The wood of their bed frame creaked as he struggled against the ties.

“Baby, I’m—.” He moaned as she swirled her tongue around his tip, “Fuck, baby. I’m so close.”

It was consuming him. He felt it in his balls. The world started to narrow down to the feeling of her lips on his dick. All he heard was white noise and he was about to shout then she—.

She stopped.

He made an undignified sound and snapped his eyes open. 

“Skye.” Ward whined.

She was sitting up and raising her eyebrows at him again.

“What?” She said, “You think I’m just gonna tie you up and blow you?”

He was having a hard time getting his brain working again.

“Yes?”

She laughed.

“No, silly.” She got off of him, “Me first.”

He groaned. Honestly, he loved eating her out and he would give anything to make her orgasm but seriously? She had to work him up first? If she literally touched his dick for five more seconds he could come. Instead, he was going to have blue balls for _god_ knows how long for her amusement.

Despite his inner monologue, he still watched with interest as she pulled her shorts down. She wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“That outfit really was something.” He mused.

Skye moved to sit on his chest. The first thing he noticed was how overwhelmed he was with her smell. She was practically dripping on him.

“I like you like this.” Skye ran her hands up his arms, still tied to the bedpost.

He rolled his eyes at her.

“Come here.” 

After all, the sooner his girlfriend got to finish, the sooner he could. Skye grinned down at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably did. She positioned her thighs on either side of his head and lowered herself onto his mouth.

He didn’t mean to whine against her. It’s just that she was _so_ wet and the taste of her consumed him. Grant got to work quickly. His tongue and teeth teased her clit. He used his lips to suck it into his mouth. A small surge of triumph rushed through him when he felt her thighs shaking around his head. They both loved this position. 

Skye liked to grind on his face and hold herself up against the wall. Grant usually liked to finger her, although for obvious reasons he couldn’t do that today. Instead, he fucked his tongue into her, dragging it hard through her wetness. By the time he worked his way back to her clit, her thighs were vibrating, pressing against him. 

Despite his muffled hearing, he heard her moaning louder that he did. He felt a hand roughly rake through his hair and he hummed pleasantly against her. Skye was rocking against his jaw, moving more and more erratic. He finally heard her yell his name, tasting the salty sweet on his tongue as she spasmed against him.

Ward patiently and adoringly licked her through it. Finally, Skye moved off of him and sat on his stomach.

“Good boy.” She cooed before leaning down to kiss him. 

Despite her teasing, he felt the love behind her kiss. Of course, she couldn’t help but bite his lip when she leaned back. She stroked her hands along his shoulder and neck. He watched her eyes, searching for what her next move was gonna be. Grant was still achingly hard. His dick has been practically leaking with pre-cum.

Skye picked up the blindfold that laid next to his head.

He huffed out a laugh.

“You’re so extra.” 

She poked his chest.

“Hey! I taught you that word. Don’t use it against me.”

Skye dropped the blindfold over his eyes.

“Now tilt your head up so I can tie this.” She ordered.

Ward welcomed the darkness. Unfortunately, it meant he couldn’t see his beautiful girlfriend. But it allowed him to stop forcing himself to focus on something. He let his mind relax and lose whatever semblance of control he had left. 

His girlfriend moved back down his body. Honestly, not being able to tell what she was about to do made this day so much hotter. 

He cried out in surprise when she bit his nipple. Skye laughed at his reaction. 

“I wish you could see yourself.” Her hands stroked up and down his thighs.

Grant was sure he looked pathetic. Tied up, blindfolded, his dick ready to burst. He was as compromised as compromised could _get_. But when Skye rubbed the head of his penis against her entrance, he had a hard time caring.

Feeling Skye slowly sink down on him was the greatest birthday gift of all time. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. All he could do was take it. A whine escaped his lips when she started to move. He was really close and he guessed she could tell because Skye rode him in a way that was purely self-serving. 

He felt her drop down and put all of her weight on his chest as she moved faster. She was the most perfect satin he had even felt in his life. And yet, she was moaning louder that he was. She must’ve positioned him in a particularly sweet spot. Ward loved how she used him.

The familiar climb was starting to wash over him. As her vagina flexed around him, he choked out a groan. Skye kissed him hard and he tried not to pant against her mouth. With the rhythm she was working up, he wasn’t going to last long. He started to pull on his restraints again as she kept slamming down on his dick. 

The white noise returned to his ears as Skye broke their kiss to bite his neck. He was breathing heavy. Whining. Wishing he had something to hold onto, something to focus on. Her legs starting shaking again, he could feel it. Normally his hands would be down there on her clit, helping her along. She shuddered around him. The familiar feel of her orgasm made everything too much. He was almost there. 

“Fuck, baby.” He yelled.

Skye kept riding him and biting him and he was almost there. He fucking _was_ there. He screamed. A shiver ran through his whole body as he surrendered to the sensations wracking him. It was perfect. No, _she_ was perfect. Everything in the universe was amazing.

Ward laid on the bed gasping as his brain came down. He felt gentle hands on his face.

“Grant,” His girlfriend said, “I’m gonna take your blindfold off, okay?”

“M’kay.”

The first image he saw was her loving face looking down on him.

“Happy birthday.” She teased.

One day, he was going to marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? Please let me know!
> 
> I'll update the Academy AU this week. I just got writer's block so I had to write some smut.


End file.
